Sombras del futuro
by Beauty Dark
Summary: El destino no esta escrito en piedra, muchos no lo comprenden y otros harían lo que fuera para que se cumpliera.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, mucho tiempo sin escribir sobre esta parejita, bueno espero que esta historia les guste y pues que me acompañen :) les deseo feliz año nuevo a todos!_

* * *

><p>El frío de noche llenaba la ciudad y poco a poco los árboles se unían en un baile violento, gracias al viento que se presentaba fuerte e imponente, la gente dormida por las altas horas de la noche no veían el acontecimiento tan mas inesperado, en lo alto en el cielo se podía ver la Luna llena tan hermosa como siempre, rodeadas de pocas estrellas, sin nubes que protegieran el brillo de esta, haciendo un hermoso y romántico espectáculo pero algo inesperado paso, poco a poco fue opacada por un extraño brillo que fue llenándola hasta que las calles quedaran en total oscuridad. El ambiente se puso más sombrío, frío y tenso, sin que nadie lo notara por los techos se veían saltar un par de sombras, casi a la par.<p>

-DEJAME IR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. –una voz femenina grito mientras con un báculo mandaba un ataque a su perseguidor, que no dio en el blanco, maldijo en voz alta y siguió huyendo.

-NO. –grito claramente un hombre, mientras esquivaba el ataque y seguía detrás de la chica.

Los techos eran saltados fácilmente mientras los perros ladraban por la presencia de los individuos, pero no despertaban a sus dueños como si un hechizo se posara en ellos y no los dejaran despertar. Con un pequeño error la chica se resbalo casi cayendo, de no haber sido por el caballero que la sujeto con gran preocupación, pero esta solo reacciono propinándole un golpe y seguir corriendo.

-Maldita sea. –maldijo su mala suerte de casi tenerla. Se paro rápidamente y queriendo seguirla la perdió de vista dejándolo de nuevo con la incógnita ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué tramaba? No pudo verle la cara solo su cabello, largo como…

-Usagi.

Miro a su alrededor y no había ni un rastro, dio un pisotón dando a relucir su mal humor y regreso de nuevo por donde antes tuvo que venir, sin darse que cuenta que arriba de un árbol estaba aquella extraña joven que perseguía, con una sonrisa en la boca la chica, solo salto para desaparecer en las sombras de la noche.

Casi la atrapaba, llevaba meses tratando de hacerlo, esa mujer lo tenía hecho una furia, era una completa desconocida que robaba. Brinco impaciente hacia los techos para ir a casa pero tres mujeres se le atravesaron.

-¿Se escapo de nuevo? –pregunto la del medio algo seria.

-Si. –mascullo.

-Rayos, siempre se sale con la suya, Haruka. –replico Michiru.

-Lo se. –miro a Mamoru y luego se giro. –La próxima noche avísanos con más tiempo, tú no puedes solo.

-Por favor. Endymión. –Dijo Setsuna que se unía con sus compañeras, dejando al joven con una gran rabia, ellas no sabían que difícil era esa sombra de aquel rey que hace mucho existió y que no existiría. Las vio desaparecer y volvió a su departamento derrotado, tal vez la próxima vez la pueda alcanzar, se dijo así mismo mientras trataba de dormir.

-Despierta Usagi. –decía una voz resignada. –Ya eres una mujer y aun no tienes sentido de la responsabilidad. –refunfuño la gata mientras le arañaba la sabana.

-Voy. –volvió a decir la joven mientras se destapaba. Se paro y dejo ver su pijama de conejitos, si aun le gustaba las pijamas con conejos a pesar de sus 21 años.

-Llegaras tarde.

-Luna siempre es lo mismo. –salio de su cama para ir a ducharse, la casa estaba vacía, entonces en sus labios no pudo evitar dibujarse una sonrisa melancólica.

La habían dejado, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y su hermano por ser menor de edad y ella por no tener donde poder mantenerlo, se lo llevaron con su abuela, nunca nadie pensó que quedaría huérfana a los 18 años y mucho menos que le arrebataría a su único pariente, pocas veces lo veía, ella como venia en el testamento se quedaría con todo hasta que Shingo cumpliera la mayoría de edad y compartirían la casa y seria dueño de la otra mitad del dinero ahorrado por sus padres. Ella no quería nada de eso, deseaba de nuevo poder abrazar a su madre y a su padre y no ese entupido dinero. Entro a la ducha y sintió el agua caer y quitarle el sueño.

-Date prisa Usagi. –grito la gatita fuera del baño.

-Si Luna. –fingió un tomo molesta ya que nunca podría estar enfadada con esa gatita, amaba a Luna, su amiga, ella fue quien la consoló y animo cuando mas lo necesito, si ella la acompaño el año pasado, cuando quedo sola. Termino de ducharse y se puso rápidamente su ropa para ir a la facultad, ella estudiaba artes visuales, una carrera que no era nada cara y estaba accesible ya que el dinero con el que contaba no era mucho. El sonido del teléfono la despertó de sus pensamientos y corrió por el teléfono.

-Bueno.

-Hola cariño. –escucho detrás del auricular una voz que reconoció fácilmente.

-Hola Minako. –respondió divertida por el apodo, si ella y Amy era con las que aun tenia contacto.

-Ya es tarde. –Dijo con severidad fingida.

-Hoy es lo único que me dicen. –menciono con ironía mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba a la cocina, si, la casa era un desierto sin su familia.

-Anda pasare en 10 minutos por ti.

-Chao. –Apenas colgó y metió un pedazo de pan a su boca y corrió por toda la casa arreglando sus cosas.

-Eres una irresponsable Usagi.

-Ya lo se Luna. –Tomo su mochila con desgano y miro a la gatita. –Cuídate y pórtate bien.

El claxon de un carro sonó y la chica corrió hacia la salida. –Tienes cuidado. –grito Luna con un sonrisa mientras veía a la chica correr hacia el auto de Minako.

-¿Lista?

-Siempre. –dijo con alegría Tsukino. Ellas siempre iban juntas ya que sus facultades eran vecinas así que siempre andaban juntas, mientras Amy tenía que ir por otro rumbo, en la facultad de medicina.

El camino era de 20 minutos, en los que las chicas cantaban cualquier canción que pasara en la radio, siempre tratando de pasar bien el tiempo que pasaban.

-Hoy tengo examen. –Dijo Minako mientras bajaba el volumen del aparato.

-¿Estudiaste?

-No. –dijo con alegría mientras se acercaban al estacionamiento. –Creo que me ira bien.

-Claro. –miro por la ventana la rubia, pero sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver una silueta conocida para ella. –Rei…

-¿Qué? –su compañera también miro y pudo observar a la morena, la sonrisa desapareció. –Usagi…

-Estoy bien, ha pasado más de un año.

-Aun así te duele.

-Tal vez. –un dejo de dolor se escucho en su voz pero trato de ocultarlo.

Pronto se estacionaron y al salir del coche el calor de la primavera les golpeos, caminaron en silencio e incomodo para las dos, nunca tocaban ese tema. Pasaron unos metros mas y pronto se veía un camino separado en tres destinos y ahí tenían que separarse.

-Te veré mañana.

-Adiós. –las dos fueron por diferentes lugares para ir a sus destinos, Usagi no podía quitarse de la mente a su antigua amiga y escenas del pasado la invadieron, cerro los ojos que amenazaban con soltar lagrimas traicioneras.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Traigo aqui otro capitulo, muchas se quedaron con dudas, todos recuerdan todo, solo que ha pasado unas cosas por ello todos estan en su mundo. Espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sus felicitaciones por el años nuevo, valla que me consumen estos tiempos._

* * *

><p>-Fíjate por donde caminas. –resoplo la joven mientras aun tirada se tapaba los ojos de frustración. Cerrar los ojos no era una buena idea cuando caminabas.<p>

-Disculpa… -y sin mas se fue dejándola tirada. Respiro frustrada.

-Da igual. –se sacudió y fue directo a sus clases. Entro al salón y saludo a sus compañeros. Se sentía algo apurada ya que hoy tenían que entregar unos planos y es que ella no lograba entender el programa con el cual los hacían.

-Buen día. –saludo el maestro al entrar. Algunos contestaron, solo se sentó y empezó a hablar por los apellidos de cada uno. Estaba lista con su USB y su temor se empeoro. –Tsukino Usagi. –Dio sus pasos vacilantes y nerviosos, llego y entrego la USB mientras el maestro examino el trabajo con calma mientras la chica moría de los nervios. –Señorita Tsukino si el programa se le dificulta es mejor que pida ayuda, aun que ha mejorado considerablemente.

-Gracias. –fue algo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba que le diría.

Las clases pasaron rápidas y Usagi estaba ansiosa, sentía que algo iría mal, totalmente segura. Salio de clases antes del medio día ya que la maestra de dibujo se incapacito por su embarazo. Tenía dos hora para ella y después al trabajo. Camino por todo el campus y se dirigió al centro comercial donde trabajaba pero paro unas cuadras antes de llegar, tenia 90 valiosos minutos para disfrutar, busco con la vista y encontró un parque con áreas verdes, perfecto, haría sus tareas y estudiaría un poco. Busco una banca vacía para poder sentarse y apoyar sus libretas, se sitúo en una que daba directo a los juegos de los niños y los observo un rato.

-Chibi-Usa. –quiso llorar pero no se lo permitiría. No derramaría una lágrima más. Entonces unos gritos la alertaron, iba a correr directo, pero no era peligroso, tomo sus cosas para ver la gente correr mientras un hombre con una pistola tomaba a una joven, corrió a un callejón y se escondió para no ser vista. –Eternal Sailor Moon. Transformación.

-Denme el dinero y esta mocosa no saldrá muy herida. –dijo el hombre que tenia a la pobre muchacha en sus manos. Planeaba robar una tienda pequeña.

-ALTO AHÍ. –La voz de una mujer retumbo en el pequeño lugar. –NUNCA SE JUEGA CON LA VIDA DE UNA PERSONA. Por eso yo… -la silueta salía y el ladrón la distinguió por sus alas, maldijo y se puso mas nervioso. –Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

-Déjate de tonterías –apunto el cañón en la cabeza de la chica haciéndola gritar y llorar. –No me jodas, por que yo me cargare a esta. –Odiaba eso, era mas fácil tratar con youmas que con las personas ya que a estas no podía purificarlas ni lastimarlas y ellos no tenían escrúpulos. –Ni tú me detendrás. –le apunto a la joven, su mirada era fría y llena de odio y entonces lo escucho, un balazo y vio como era para ella.

Todo era verdad en las películas, todo era lento y era gracias a la adrenalina, tenia que moverse pero sus piernas se paralizaron, pero pronto vio que la bala no llego fue desviada y detonada.

-Una rosa. –la miro y luego giro la cabeza para ver a Tuxedo Mask.

-Atentar contra la vida es un delito y la pena será larga por atentar contra una mujer. –brinco elegantemente y se sitúo delante de Usagi. -¿Estas bien? –pregunto bajo.

-Si. –bajo la mirada y se puso en guardia. Mientras que Tuxedo Mask fue a dar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra aquel hombre, Sailor Moon saco a la gente del pequeño local y se metió de nuevo para ver al hombre ya noqueado.

-Debes tener mas cuida…

-No me digas que hacer, gracias por lo que hiciste, pero por favor déjame en paz. He aprendido a arreglármelas yo sola. –Nunca le habían disparado, ni le en su mente rondaba esa pequeña idea, ahora tendría que ser mas cuidadosa, salio del local mientras brincaba y se perdía en los techos, dejo de hacerlo al encontrar el callejón donde había escondido sus libros y quito su transformación.

Salio y vio su reloj, tenia solo ya 15 minutos para entrar así que mejor se iría a trabajar, ahora que el universo no se encontraba en peligro no significaba que Tokio estuviera a salvo y las chicas, todas sin excepción eran sailors que luchaban contra el mal, ahora llamada delincuencia.

-MAMA. –escucho otro grito y corrió al parque donde había estado unos minutos atrás. –Mamita. –grito un poco mas ahogadamente una pequeña silueta.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto algo preocupada la rubia, acercándose poco a poco. La niña giro y la vio algo sorprendida, unos ojos morados y ese cabello del mismo color, sus… coletas eran como las de ella pero dobles…

-Estoy perdida. –sollozo la niña. –Me he perdido.

-Tu… tu… nombre… -no podía ser Chibi-Usa, su corazón fue aguijoneado por ese pensamiento, ella tenia el pelo de diferente color y además Chibi-Usa la recordaría.

-Mi nombre es Kousagi. –Vio a esa niña, tan parecida a su "futura hija" cuando llego.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus brazos, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, estaba volviéndose loca. Cuando recupero la cordura volvió a mirar donde estaba la niña y noto que no estaba.

-Kousagi. –la llamo pero nadie respondió. –KOUSAGI.

-¿Estas mejor? –pregunto la niña detrás de ella con una botella de agua. –Te traje esto. Mi mama dice que cuando te sientes mal es mejor tomar un buen sorbo de agua o mojarte la cara.

-Gracias… ¿Tu mama donde esta? –Tomo la botella y no bebió ni se mojo, solo vio a la niña con gran curiosidad, por saber de donde era.

-En casa.

-¿Dónde vives?

-En Tokio.

-Tokio… –estaba desesperándose la rubia.

-¿Japón? –pregunto algo confundida la niña. – ¿O es de China? No se aun de eso, tengo solo 6 años.

-No, no, Tokio ¿Qué? Dime el nombre de tu mama. – se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-Mi mama… no esta conmigo… me perdí. –empezó a llorar de nuevo la niña. –Ya no esta mi casa. –apunto cerca del parque numero 10 y recordó que ahí estaría el palacio de Tokio de Cristal.

-¿Tu eres de Tokio de Cristal verdad? –La tomo de los hombros y la niña se asusto con la proximidad.

-No me asustes. –grito la niña mientras un resplandor ilumino su cuerpo.

-¿Kousagi? –miro de nuevo después de estar parcialmente cegada, miro de nuevo donde estaba la niña y no se encontraba. –Rayos.

-Usagi… Hola ¿Vamos al trabajo juntas? –escucho detrás de ella a una de sus compañeras en la tienda.

-Hola Auki. Vamos. –aun estaba intrigada pero tal vez fue solo su imaginación ya que tenia muchos sentimientos en esos momentos reprimidos, Mamoru de nuevo había aparecido y también el ver a Rei eso había sido un golpe que no esperaba al menos no pronto.

* * *

><p><em>Lo se, esta confuso, pero pronto sabrán todo... mmm corto también esta, luego serán largos. Besos.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

El trabajo fue normal nada malo, solo por una mujer petulante que quería una talla que no tenían en un vestido y no dejaba de quejarse, pero daba igual, estaba feliz con su trabajo, tenia la satisfacción de estrenar ropa gracias a ella, todo estaba demasiado callado y para aligerar el ambiente prendió la radio para tener un habiente mas tranquilo mientras doblaban y arreglaban la ropa.

-"se rumora que los desaparecidos Three Lights volverán". –Hablo la comentarista en un chillido, haciendo que Usagi corriera y subiera el volumen de la radio. –"Esperemos que así sea ya que Japón estará ansioso de escuchar a esos tres talentosos jóvenes." –hubo un corte con la canción de sus amigos.

-Te imaginas volver a ver a mi dulce Taiki. –suspiro Auki.

-El mejor es el gruñón de Yaten. –Protesto una más.

-Pero el atrevido Seiya es el ganador. –dijo otra mas.

El trabajo pasó volando mientras sus compañeras comentaban sobre la banda y unos comentarios muy pervertidos, pero no importaba ya que en su cara estaba plasmada una sonrisa de pura felicidad al pensar en que volvería a ver a sus amigos, a Seiya. Pronto llego la hora de salida. Al salir vio el cielo anaranjado, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a casa.

-Como si alguien fuera a esperarme.

La noche callo y llego a casa, tenia que descansar el día le había sido muy pesado y lo peor es que esa niña no salía de su mente. Fue a la cocina para ver que cenaría, tal vez unos huevos o unos simples lonches.

-¡USAGI! –escucho que llamaban su puerta y fue hacia ella ¿Este día no podría ser mas agitado? Era Hotaru, ahora ya no era una niña, era toda una adolescente, estaba ahí parada jadeante, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, desde que "había acabado con la vida de su mejor amiga" así fue como dijo la ultima vez que la vio. –Rápido necesitamos a Sailor Moon.

Sin pensarlo las dos sailors estaban corriendo por la oscuridad de la noche y cuando al fin vio a las otras tres outers sintió que no seria nada bueno, entonces lo vio de nuevo ahí Tuxedo Mask y a un lado a Sailor Marte.

-Sailor Moon. –Dijo la chica del planeta Urano.

-Digan para que me necesitan. –estaba nerviosa, sola.

-USAGI. –escucho detrás de ella y vio a sus amigas, Júpiter también, hacia mucho que no la veía ya que esta decidió dejarlas.

-Hola. –se unió a ella Mercurio y el silencio fue incomodo.

-¿Para que nos necesitan? –Fue Venus la que fue al grano.

-Algo raro esta pasando, en las noches… aparece una mujer, solo roba joyas, nada de importancia pero… -empezó Michiru a explicar.

-Ella es una Sailor. –dijo Tuxedo Mask.

-¿Insinúan que somos una de nosotras? –estallo Júpiter.

-La hemos intentado detener todas las noches. –Pluto hablo.

-No somos unas ladronas, tenemos vidas. –Mercurio intento apaciguar el ambiente en vano.

-El pelo de esa mujer es largo, Tuxedo dijo que como el de Sailor Moon. –Marte hablo.

-¿YO? –estaba atónita por las declaraciones de su antiguo novio, lo miro encolerizada y las lagrimas de coraje inundaron sus ojos, ella tenia un trabajo y tal vez la paga no era buena pero tenia dinero suficiente para mantenerse. –MALDICION, YO NO SOY NI UNA LADRONA.

Sin pensarlo brinco hacia los techos y corrió, tenia que alejarse de esas personas que solo la herían, ella nunca haría eso contra ellos.

-¿No podrían pensar antes de hablar? –Venus reacciono primero mirando a Tuxedo Mask y a las tres outers y luego a Marte. -¿o actuar? – su voz estaba llena de odio para su antigua amiga que solo pudo mantener la cabeza en alto.

-Solo decimos los hechos. –respondió la morena.

-Andando, hay que ir por Usagi. –Júpiter hablo.

-¿Solo por esto nos han hablado? –pregunto Amy algo apenada por las circunstancias.

-No, queremos su ayuda para atraparla. –dijo Saturno.

-¿Saben que no es Usagi?

-No. –hablo Urano.

-Vámonos chicas, esto es un caso perdido. Perdieron la lealtad a la persona a la que se la debían. –hablo derrotada Venus para ir en el mismo rumbo que su amiga.

-Siempre debe ser la victima. –rompió el silencio Saturno.

-No, ella nunca lo haría. –Neptuno vio a sus compañeros y suspiro. –Venus tiene razón, somos sus protectoras y solo le hemos hecho daño, mírenla, esta destrozada. –sin mas corrió a lado de sus antiguas compañeras.

-MICHIRU. –no creía lo que veían sus ojos, su Michiru se iba con ellas.

-Calma, todo ira bien Urano. –trato de tranquilizarla Pluto.

-Valla, valla, siempre tan indiferentes y frías hacia su reina. –una voz de mujer las alerto, pero no la veían. –Al menos sabemos que Neptuno tiene algo de lealtad, pero mírense ustedes, mírate Endymión, la traicionaste y tu Marte, por favor, quitarle su novio, y encima de todo echarle la culpa a ella, valla decepción guardianas. Lo peor es que la culpan de robo.

-¿Quién eres? – grito Urano.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa… -una silueta salía entre las sombras.

-Es… Eres la de la otra noche. –dijo Tuxedo Mask al ver la silueta, el cabello tan largo como el de Usagi, el cuerpo de la mujer quedo entre las sombras y sonrío, los dientes blancos relucieron ante la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto de nuevo Urano.

-Tal vez Pluto les ayude. ¿Verdad? –miro a la guardiana del tiempo.

-No… se quien seas.

-Que rápido te olvidas. Bueno, los dejo, tengo un pez más gordo al cual atrapar.

-Detente. –grito Marte pero antes de llegar la mujer ya no estaba. -¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo se, pero estoy segura que va por Usagi. –termino de decir Tuxedo Mask y corrió a salvarla.

-Pluto… ¿Quién es?

-No lo se, en verdad, no lo se Urano.

Estaba totalmente frustrada, nunca pensó en que la tacharían de ladrona, se sentó en la orilla de un árbol, tenía tantas cosas que pensar y ahora su mente estaba hecha un lío.

-¿Te sientes sola? Nunca pensé verte así, Neo Reina Serenity.

-¿Eh?

Miro a su alrededor y estaba solo pero un ataque llego a ella tumbándola del árbol. –Que divertido. Verte destrozada, al fin vas a sufrir lo que yo sufrí.

-¿Quién eres?

-No podría contestar eso con seguridad. –otro ataque le dio aventándola lejos y lastimándola seriamente, no se movía, no quería. –Valla, la fuerte y valiente Sailor Moon quiere morir. Te concederé tu deseo. –antes de dar al golpe alguien se interpuso y cubrió con su cuerpo el ataque.

-¿Quién osa interrumpir? –pregunto indignada la mujer entre las sombras.

-Soy… una estrella fugaz que viaja por la vía Láctea… -Ante esas palabras Usagi reacciono y también la mujer –Sailor Star Fighter.

Ante las palabras mencionadas la mujer se asombro y pronto se cubrió la boca con las manos, las sombras no dejaban ver su rostro pero si parte de su cabello largo, negro. –Fighter… Solo esta vez te han salvado Sailor Moon, espero que tengas cuidado Usagi Tsukino. –sin mas desaprecio dejando a las dos sailors solas.

-¿Estas bien Bombón? –pregunto preocupada la chica pero antes de poder levantarla fue abrazada.

-Fighter, estas aquí, Seiya. –sus palabras se trababan pero estaba inmensamente feliz.

-USAGI. –pronto las voces de sus amigas se hicieron presentes.

-Seiya… ¿Fighter? –preguntaron un par de hombres al llegar al ver a su hermano convertido en guerrera.

-Taiki, Yaten. –dijo la rubia para soltar a su amigo y verlos, ahí estaban igual que antes solo que su cabello… corto, miro a Seiya y estaba igual, ahora sus cabellos eran cortos y en ellos se veían sus facciones mas masculinas por el tiempo… -Chicos. –corrió para abrazarlos y sus amigas que acababan de llegar los miraron sorprendidas.

-Usagi… -la tomo Júpiter para mirarla de pies a cabeza. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada de importancia…

-La atacaron… una mujer… pero no pudimos ver su rostro. –dijo algo enfadado ahora Seiya. –La amenazo y sabe su identidad.

-¿Una mujer? –pregunto Mercurio meditando mientras veía de reojo a Taiki.

-Hola Amy. –saludo cortésmente el joven.

-Hola Taiki. –estaba sonrojada, tanto tiempo esperándolo y por fin lo tenia a un lado.

-Valla que lío y pensé que al regresar a la Tierra tendríamos tiempo de paz. –Refunfuño Yaten.

-Para nosotras también es nuevo esto. –Refuto Venus.

-Entonces que lata.

-No se entonces que haces aquí, mejor vete. –No se controlo, dejándolos a todos atónitos menos a Usagi.

-Bueno lo importante es que estoy bien. –se resigno la joven rubia.

-¿Pero quien será esa mujer? –todos tenían la incógnita. Y la manifestó Júpiter.

-Tal vez la misma de la que les hablamos. –la voz masculina salio entre los árboles con Neptuno a un lado.

-USAGI. –corrió en con su amiga no sin antes ver recelosamente a Seiya. La abrazo y la checo con la mirada mientras la rubia miraba con enfado a Tuxedo Mask, tanto tiempo que estuvieron juntos y ahora el desconfiaba de ella.

-Tenemos que curarte. –todo era un lío, nadie podía decir algo el ambiente era tenso, Seiya estaba a punto de irse, Usagi y Mamoru Chiba tenían una relación y el estaba demás.

-Seiya… no te vallas. –hablo Usagi con miedo. –Por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo, me tarde mucho por las fiestas en mi casa y que de nuevo he entrado a la facultad uff pero bueno espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Besos.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

-Yo… -no sabia si seria apropiado quedarse, miro a Usagi, esa mirada suplicante le impedía dar un paso más.

-Chicas, dejemos a Usagi en su casa, ahí pensaremos que hacer con la amenaza. –Dijo Amy.

-¿Amenaza? ¿Cuál amenaza? –exclamo con preocupación Michiru.

-Te explicaremos en otro lugar. –se limito a contestar Makoto que empezó a caminar.

-Seiya... –miro suplicante a su amigo y extendió la mano, lo necesitaba con ella. El se limito a tomarla y apretarla mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

El camino fue en silencio, por un lado las chicas pensaban en todo lo sucedido, Usagi miraba a Seiya y este solo estaba tenso por las miradas que lanzaba Michiru.

-¿Qué hace ustedes aquí? –pregunto molesta Makoto a Mamoru. –Acaso quieren ahora tener vigilada a Usagi.

-No. – ahora los recién llegados a la Tierra miraban con intriga lo que pasaba. –Vimos a la persona con la que… confundim… confundí a Usagi. Algo esta realmente mal. –Miro hacia la rubia tratando de comparar sombras, aun no confiaba en el error.

-No importa, lo importante es que ahora saben que Usagi no ha hecho nada malo. –hablo amablemente Amy.

La entrada estaba próxima y Tsukino empezó a buscar sus llaves. –Esperen por favor.

Todos entraron a la casa y un recuerdo llego a todos menos al futuro rey de la Tierra, la vez que todas las scouts estuvieron dentro de esa casa peleando. Risas traviesas salieron de Taiki y Makoto al recordar y la guardiana de la Luna se abochorno.

-Tanto tiempo… -suspiro Minako. Todos caminaron por donde los guiaba la rubia y tomaron asientos en los sillones.

-Esa persona sabe el nombre de Usagi. –Amy fue la primera en hablar mientras se acomodaban en la pequeña sala.

-Voy por bebidas.

-Te ayudo Usagi. –se ofreció Yaten.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron los demás se tensaron. –Dinos Seiya ¿Qué paso? –Makoto había regresado solo por que sabía que algo andaba mal y ahora que la vida de su amiga peligraba no se iría.

-Bueno esa mujer ataco a Bombón… dijo su nombre y dijo que sabría como encontrarla… no que pasa en realidad. Pero ella se detuvo cuando –paro en seco al recordar, ella se había detenido y también sabia de la existencia de la sailor. –me conocía como Fighter se sorprendió al verme…

-¿Viste su rostro? Por que no lo he podido ver.

-No… pero sabe de nosotros… Mamoru.

Amy por mas que hiciera memoria no conocía al alguien aparte de las scouts de todas las identidades y que conocieran a las Star lights.

Mientras en la cocina Usagi preparaba los vasos llenos de limonada en la bandeja mientras el peli-plateado la veía aburrido.

-No me has ayudado en nada, no se a que viniste. –refunfuño la chica.

-Bah. Dime… Minako –se sonrojo molesto y miro por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche. -¿Tiene novio?

-¿Eh? ¡Aja! Solo por eso has venido. –se dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios. –No, ella esta soltera.

-No veo entonces por que tiene que ser tan hostil conmigo.

-Esta herida. –la cara del chico se lleno de dudas y solo atino a decir lo que un día escucho. –"Yaten se fue sin pensar en mis sentimientos. Solo se fue." –recito las mismas palabras, cerro los ojos y encogió los hombros dándole una incógnita a el chico. –Vamos con los demás.

-Hay que estar cuidándola… -fue lo único que escucho la rubia antes de entrar a la sala de nuevo.

-¿Cuidarme? No. –Entrego las bebidas y se sentó tranquilamente. –No me iré de mi casa a otra y no incomodare a la gente, me quedare en mi casa y se cuidarme sola.

-Pero pondrás en peligro a tu familia. –Dijo Taiki.

El silencio se hizo presente y los tres chicos no sabían por que, pero Mamoru fue quien lo rompió.

-Sus padres murieron hace tres años y Shingo esta lejos.

-Usagi…

-Estoy bien. Pero no me iré de casa es mi ultima palabra. –no quería escuchar condolencias cuando ella ya lo había asimilado.

-Entonces nosotros tres te cuidaremos. –dijo feliz Seiya. –No tenemos aun donde quedarnos, te pagaremos el alojamiento.

-Pero…

-Entonces así será. –finalizo Usagi antes de que protestara la violinista.

-¿VIVIRAS CON ELLOS EN TU CASA? –exclamo Michiru indignada.

-No veo el inconveniente.

-TU NO, CLARO ESTA. –apunto a Taiki.

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro que sea buena idea.

-La que tiene la última palabra soy yo. –cerro los ojos y se froto las sienes para luego darles una calida sonrisa a los chicos. –Será un gusto que se queden.

+-++.+.+.++

-Michiru… -pronto la vio pasar por el umbral y la abordo llena de dudas. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Esto es realmente grave. –tiro un golpe al sillón y se dejo caer en el. –Los tres chicos de la vez pasada han regresado. Usagi ahora es más autoritaria, no podemos manejarla, esta bajo amenaza todo se viene en cima.

-¿Qué?

-A la mujer que perseguimos sabe la identidad de Usagi, ahora Seiya y sus hermanos están quedándose con ella para cuidarla, esto no me gusta. –expreso con gran molestia.

-Maldita sea, pensé que esos ya no volverían.

-Yo igual…

-Te quedaras en el de mi hermano Yaten… Taiki en mi antiguo cuarto y Seiya en el de huéspedes.

-No, yo quiero el tuyo Bombón…

-Seiya no seas tan niño –lo reprendió Taiki.

-Por que tienes que tener el de Bombón…

-Te lo daré pero cállate. –dijo molesto el joven. –Tan más inmaduro.

-Eh… bueno… como les decía, hay un baño arriba y medio baño abajo, si necesitan algo tómenlo.

-Gracias Usagi, te pagaremos el alquiler.

-OH… hablando de eso, no es necesario…

-Claro que si.

-No seria algo muy cómodo para mí. –se defendió.

-Entonces déjanos ayudarte con los gastos y pagos. –ahora fue Seiya el que hablo.

-Bueno… eso… -iba a decirles que no pero sus ingresos últimos se fueron al caño al pagar la colegiatura, los miro a los tres sonrientes y les devolvió la sonrisa. –Esta bien… pero les advierto algo… -los apunto seriamente. –No quiero la tapa del baño arriba. –Se echaron a reír los chicos mientras ella los miraba aun con sospechas.

-Iremos por nuestras pocas maletas al estudio… Seiya cuídala. –Miraron el reloj y vieron que eran las 10:30pm si se apuraban alcanzarían al dueño y los dejaría sacar sus cosas. –Llegaremos pronto.

-Con cuidado. –La chica los despidió en la puerta mientras el Kou se sentaba en la sala y prendía el televisor.

-Ven Bombón hay que ver televisión, extrañaba esto de la Tierra en mi planeta no hay…

-Niño. –bufo la joven mientras se sentaba en el sillón alado de su amigo, este al notarlo dejo caer su cabeza a las piernas de la chica que solo atino a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia Bombón?

-Uf… de todo… -sonrío melancólica y recordó que el era el único que la hacia reír cuando nadie mas podía. –Ahora lo único que necesito es a Seiya, mi Seiya. –lo miro con ternura y le rasco su cabeza.

-Siempre estaré para ti…

-Entonces solo déjame hablar… tengo tanto que decir y no he podido, déjame llorar que no me han dejado y déjame gritar para al fin calmar mi alma. –lo miro a los ojos y supo que este era el momento de desahogarse.

* * *

><p><em>Mucho sin subir, pero es que me entro una adicción llamado "doramas" vi City Hunter y Personal preference xD eso fue hace mucho, pero luego me quitaron el net D; por un ventarrón y mi hermano me descompuso el cargador de mi lap y no tengo computadora ¬¬ pero bueno aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste, los vere luego. Besos<em>


	5. Chapter 5

-Llegamos… -entraron Yaten y Taiki a la casa encontrándose con el televisor encendido, su hermano estaba sentado abrazando a Usagi, ambos dormidos. –Valla…

-Me preocupa el hecho que Seiya se vuelva a ilusionar. –manifestó Yaten.

-No… confía en ellos, se que te diste cuenta como lo mira… y que ha cambiado esa niña.

Despertaron a su hermano lo mas bajo para no despertar a Usagi. Este al despertar se dio cuenta que era la una de la mañana y se percato del dolor en su cuello. –Ey. –saludo somnoliento.

-Levántate, ve a tu cuarto.

-¿Y Usagi?

-Yo la llevo. –se ofreció el menor.

-No, Taiki perdón pero yo me llevare a Bombón.

-MPH… como quieras. -Riéndose de su hermano queriendo acaparar a la rubia.

-Sh… -la acuno en sus brazos y la movió lentamente para no despertarla aun que en realidad la chica tenia un sueño tan pesado que no importaba si un tren estuviera a su lado ella no despertaría. –Tan pequeña…

-Chibi-Usa…-nombro entre sueños a su hija.

Entro con ayuda de Yaten a la habitación de la chica, la recostó con cuidado en su cama y se dispuso a taparla, cuando se paro vio la foto de la rubia con su familia y otra donde abrazaba a la nada, entonces imagino que era una fotografía con su hija del futuro.

-Es triste saber todo lo que paso después de habernos ido. –suspiro el mayor.

-Si… no puedo creerlo. –caminaron hacia la salida y pronto fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

-USAGI TSUKINO. –toda la casa retumbo despertando a los invitados y a la nombrada. – ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –una pequeña gatita se oía gritar a todo pulmón.

-Luna… -bostezo la chica y miro el reloj. –es demasiado temprano. –refunfuño.

-NO ES TIEMPO PARA ESO USAGI.

-Luna… es una larga historia, ha pasado mucho. –Respondió pensando en el problema. Los chicos.

-ESTO NO ESTABA ASÍ AYER.

-Exacto… eso es lo más confuso. –se paro fue directo al armario, saco la ropa que usaría ese día, adiós a dormir mas tiempo. –ayer me atacaron, esa persona sabe quien soy… no se… pero siento que la hemos visto. Seiya me rescato… regresaron a la Tierra.

-Esto es demasiado… no entiendo. –la miro confundida la gata.

-Bueno… Seiya y sus hermanos se quedara aquí con nosotras… yo tampoco entiendo mucho, todo ha pasado tan rápido Luna. Pero –miro a la gatita y sonrío. –estoy feliz.

-Usagi… -se desconcertó pero vio sinceridad en los ojos de su amiga. –No me gusta nada de esto, tú ya no eres una niña y las personas no verán bien, Usagi…. Yo te apoyare pero por favor me tendrás que contar todo.

-Claro, en la noche te contare todo. Me iré a bañar. –tomo sus cosas para salir al pasillo, vio a Taiki y lo saludo con una señal de mano, escucho ruidos en la cocina. –Los despertó Luna ¿Verdad? –se rasco la cabeza apenada. –Así es ella, me cuida mucho.

-No te preocupes. –Miro la toalla que cargaba la chica y le apunto el baño. –Te gano Seiya. Solo fue a rasurarse.

-Esta bien… -Pronto la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al moreno.

-Bueno días. –Saludo feliz.

-Buenos días. En un momento los veo chicos.

-CHICOS BAJEN. –se escucho al mayor gritar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto gruñón Seiya.

-Hay que prepara la mesa.

Al terminar de ponerla los jóvenes se sentaron con los omelets y el jugo servidos, platicaron de lo que harían el día de hoy, ya que la disquera quería un disco en tres semanas, empezaron a planificar quien estaría escribiendo las letras y quien vigilaría a Usagi.

-Yo la vigilare Seiya, tu eres el que escribe nuestras canciones. –Argumento Taiki –Además eres demasiado imprudente y te delataras entre la gente.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.

-Chicos… no me quiero quedar encerrado…

-¿Están abajo? –pregunto la rubia mientras se asomaba por las escaleras.

-Baja, te estamos esperando para desayunar. –Hablo Seiya feliz.

Desayunaron juntos mientras discutían el itinerario y peleaban por el, la rubia por que no quería ser una molestia y por que se sentía débil al ser protegida y los chicos por estar cuidándola, pero pronto todo seso y quedaron victoriosos los chicos, Taiki fue a arreglarse lo mas pronto que pudo y un claxon fuera de la casa se escucho.

-Ya llegaron por mí. –se paro feliz Usagi.

-¿Quién? –pregunto recelosamente Seiya sacando una carcajada de la rubia.

-Alguien espectacular… -fingió suspirar mientras abría la puerta y el moreno salía corriendo para ver.

-Hola Seiya, ¿Nos vamos ya Usagi? –pregunto Minako desde el coche.

-Mi… Minako… -miro a su Bombón de manera inquisidora mientras ella corría hacia el auto haciéndole muecas.

-Falta Taiki.

-Voy chicas. –Salio el castaño con una gorra y unos lentes oscuros.

-No va a desentonar. –Se burlaron las rubias.

El camino fue corto mientras platicaban y reían, las chicas cantaban a veces haciendo que Taiki se tapara los oídos, las bromas y los juegos hicieron el camino mas rápido, al llegar como siempre las dos se despedían y dividían sus caminos.

Pero esa tranquilidad fue opacada rápidamente ya que el cielo empezó a oscurecer de manera anormal, las nubes se tornaron grises y unos gritos empezaron a sonar en las instalaciones universitarias.

-Vamos –rápidamente la primera en salir fue Minako seguida por los otros dos y se detuvieron al ver a un youma quitándole la energía a la gente, miraron para todos lados y optaron por meterse a un cibercafé cercano que quedo solo. –Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus. Transformación.

-Poder de creación Estelar. Transformación.

-Eternal Sailor Moon. Transformación.

Una joven de cabellos castaños estaba peleando a cuerpo con el youma tratando de defender al rubio detrás de ella inconsciente.

-Aléjate. –Makoto no había tenido oportunidad de transformarse cuando un tentáculo sujeto a su novio y lo dejo sin energías mientras este la tiraba a un lado para evitar ser atrapada.

-Makoto apártate. –grito Venus al momento de tirar su ataque tirando al youma. –Que te hace pensar que puedes interrumpir la vida de los chicos universitarios, que no ves que pueden estar teniendo su momento de romance. –hablo claramente la sailor mientras sus compañeras se quedaban viéndola avergonzadas y apenadas.

-Hay Minako. –suspiro derrotada la sailor Eternal.

-Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza. Soy sailor Venus y te castigare en el nombre del amor.

-Mejor abstente de decir discursos Minako. –Makoto hablo derrotada.

Sin esperar mas el ente se propuso atacar a las intrusas con sus tentáculos mientras ellas lo esquivaban. Todo parecía fácil estaban con mayor numero, tenían la ventaja a simple vista y mas por que la castaña se había transformado también pero un rayo atravesó el lugar dejando ver a una mujer en medio del youma y las scouts.

-Nehereina….

-Valla que aun me recuerdas… Sailor Moon. –la miro con gran tranquilidad y con su ya tan normal andar lleno de arrogancia se acerco a la rubia. –No puedo creer que haya sido despertada.

-¿Quién…? –estaban frente a frente y la reina toco la cara de la rubia, sus uñas largas rojas y bien arregladas tocaron suavemente el mentón de la chica.

-Crees acaso que te diré algo… -la miro con gran parsimonia y pronto sus ojos se endurecieron –Sigues siento tan tonta… -apretó su mano encajando sus largas uñas en la cara de la rubia, esta al notarlo solo pudo soltarse y dar un paso atrás mientras se quitaba la sangre.

-Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter. –grito la sailor verde. –Aléjate de ella.

-Y también veo que tenía razón, sigues siendo una buena para nada. –miro a las otras sailors y río. –Acaso que creen que podrán contra nosotros. Recuerda esto Sailor Moon el futuro esta marcado y no lo puedes cambiar… nunca se puede cambiar. –subió su mano al cielo y los rayos se estrellaron al suelo tirando por los aires a las sailors. –Recuérdalo bien… el futuro esta escrito en piedra. –estridente carcajadas inundaron el lugar y desapareció, junto con todo le caos.

-Sailor Moon ayúdalos. –le indico Maker que estuvo en un margen todo el tiempo viendo que información podía recolectar y al parecer no fue mucha ya que esa tal Nehereina solo la conocían las chicas.

-Si. –tomo su broche elevándolo. –Curación Lunar. –la gente poco a poco tomaba de nuevo el sentido y las sailors salieron del lugar brincando por los edificios.

_"Recuerda esto Sailor Moon el futuro esta marcado y no lo puedes cambiar… nunca se puede cambiar. Recuérdalo bien… el futuro esta escrito en piedra."_

No podía pensar en otras palabras la rubia mientras el día trascurría, todo se movía a su alrededor pero toda su atención estaba en esas horrendas frases. ¿Acaso eso era verdad?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! lo se mucho sin actualizar, pero es que tengo un nuevo trabajo asi que vivo en la universidad y en el trabajo, llego a mi casa solamente a dormir y comer. Pero aun asi seguiré pero tal vez sea mi actualización cada fin de semana. Besos chicas y espero que les guste el capitulo<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Ese discurso de su contrincante la había dejado todo el día con ese pendiente, pero no podía ser verdad, NO PODIA SERLO, por que ella lucho por su futuro, por el Tokio de Cristal, por la tranquilidad que vivirían, POR SU HIJA y fue Mamoru el que destruyo todo eso.

-CUIDADO… -grito una de sus compañeras de trabajo y sin previo aviso su cabeza fue golpeada por una caja de ropa dejándola en el suelo. –LO SIENTO TANTO USAGI.

-Ah… -giro la cabeza y vio afuera del local a Taiki viéndola con susto e hizo una señal para que este se tranquilizada. –Estoy bien. –intento pararse pero fue mareada.

-Sujétenla, hay que tener mas cuidado chicas, el día de hoy Usagi tiene el día libre. –Ordeno la dueña del local. –Solo cuando te pueda parar vamos a que tomes un taxi y vas a casa muchacha.

-Gracias señora Subaki, pero aun puedo trabajar.

-No y por la paga, no te preocupes es una accidente laboral, te necesito mas en tus 5 sentidos.

-Gracias.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo y con Taiki a un lado, no pronunciaron palabra, ya que la chica seguía pensando en quien era el nuevo enemigo y como conocía su historia.

-Llegaron temprano. –Los recibió Luna.

-Si… tuve un pequeño incidente en el trabajo y me dejaron salir temprano. ¿Dónde esta Seiya? –Pregunto preocupada la rubia.

-¿Qué accidente?

-Una caja cayó en su cabeza. –Explico el castaño.

-Ay Usagi tienes que ser mas precavida y Seiya esta encerrado en su cuarto escribiendo.

-Oh… Luna, tenemos que hablar, Nehereina regreso y quiero ver si tu y Artemis pueden investigar mas.

-¿Nehereina? Claro que si, iré con Artemis enseguida, esto no puede ser. -Sin esperar mas la gatita salio de la casa.

-Bueno Taiki iré a tomar algo para la cabeza, me esta matando.

-.-.-.-.-

-DEJAME DE UNA VEZ YATEN.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-No hay nada de que hablar. Te fuiste sin decir nada, sin siquiera verme.

-Tú sabes bien que es la lealtad a tu princesa.

-NO ME IMPORTA. –lo encaro con lagrimas en los ojos y lo halo de la camisa que traía puesta dejándolos frente a frente. –TE FUISTE, ME DEJASTE, NO ME PROMETISTE NADA, NI SIQUIERA UN VOLVERE.

-Era mi deber.

-PUES SEIYA AL MENOS SI LO HIZO, DIJO ADIOS.

Sin previo aviso el peli-plateado tomo a la rubia besándola. Al principio se opuso y después cedió y respondió del beso. Al separarse lo único que recibió el chico fue una bofetada.

-Mas te vale que note acerques a mi Kou, no me volverás a dejar sin esperanzas y con un corazón afligido.

-Mina… -lo dejo solo y con la mejilla roja. Si tal vez se había ido sin dedicarle por lo menos una sonrisa, pero estaba feliz de estar con sus princesa y mas por que regresaría a su hogar e intentarían levantarlo de nuevo como el lo recordaba, pero sintió un gran vacío dentro, mas cada vez que recordaba a la rubia y sus locuras.

Derrotado camino por las calles pensando que tal vez seria mejor dejar de perseguir a la rubia, ya que la lastimaba mas. Camino poco antes de ver que la lluvia empezaba a caer a gran cantidad, así que decidió correr a la casa en la que estaban ahora.

-.-.-.-

-Pronto Sailor Moon sufrirá por sus errores y obtendrá su merecido. –La voz de seda de una mujer se escucho y Nehereina la escucho atenta.

-Mi señora tenemos que atacar ya. –Opino sutilmente pero al mismo tiempo con algo de firmeza.

-NO. Acaso no sabes que si te impacientas las cosas no saldrán bien… hay que esperar un poco mas, las piezas del juego se unirán y será cuando gane… ¿No es así mis queridas amigas?

Giro su cabeza dejando hacia 3 sailors paradas tranquilamente en el lugar. –Por supuesto… -dijo firmemente Sailor Urano.

-Valla… mi señora no teme ser traicionada por las scouts… es peligroso.

-No Nehereina ya que estas scouts nunca podrían hacerme daño. –sonrío y las miro. –Vallan y consigan mas información para mi, mis queridas. –Con un movimiento de mano despidió a las Sailors que salieron sin oponerse.

-Valla que es grande mi señora.

-Ahora hay que encargarnos de algunos estorbos… como esas estrellas, es la segunda vez que se interponen, pero la vez pasada fue fácil deshacernos de ella, no creo que esta vez sea igual, pero utilizare un comodín… cuando este listo.

-¿Qué planea?

-Pronto querida, muy pronto.

-.-.-.

-Chicos hoy fuimos atacados, si conocen a Usagi y mas de lo que creemos, ya que le contó sobre su futuro, sabe su identidad y por lo visto tiene aliados fuertes… esto esta mal. –Dijo Taiki mientras sus otros dos hermanos escuchaban atentos. –Tenemos que tener cuidado.

-¿Pero que se supone que haremos? –pregunto exasperado Yaten. –No sabemos nada del enemigo, será mejor irnos a nuestro planeta y evitarnos todo esto, no debimos regresar.

-¿Qué te pasa Yaten? –lo miro extrañado Seiya. –Recuerda que regresamos por que las extrañábamos, por que queríamos una vida normal.

-SI PERO NO HEMOS TENIDO NADA DE UNA VIDA NORMAL QUE BUSCABAMOS AQUÍ.

-Cálmense, chicos, lo que menos necesitamos en peleas entre nosotros.

-Tienes razón Taiki pero es que… -se tapo la cara con frustración absoluta. –No se que hacer… Minako me odia.

-Encontramos el problema… -suspiro el moreno.

-No se que hacer.

-Dejarla que sane hermano… conquistarla lentamente, no creo que hallas sido sutil.

-Pero…

-En esto creo que lo mejor es que escuches a Seiya por que es el único con tacto de los tres. –los tres se rieron olvidando la tensión anterior.

-Bueno… tenemos que descubrir la identidad de quien quiere herir a Usagi para poder protegerla. Pero la cuestión es ¿Cómo? –se cuestiono el castaño.

-Tal vez sea una de las mismas scouts… piénsenlo, sabe la identidad, donde estudia, su futuro y pasado… tal vez sea un complot.

-NO. Ella nunca haría algo así en mí contra Yaten. –Entro la rubia a punto del llanto por las acusaciones del pali plateado, sus amigas no harían eso, ni tampoco las otras y a Rei no le quedaría hacer eso.

-Usagi, tranquilízate.

-No pidas que me tranquilice si ofendes a mis amigas.

-No es una ofensa, intentamos cuidarte y saber quien intenta hacerte daño. –Hablo Taiki ahora.

-Es que… no… -Iba a llorar pero pronto recupero la compostura. –Hasta que sea probado, no se diga mas, mis amigas nunca me traicionarían, ni una.

-Excepto Rei. –Ironizo Yaten.

-Ella… El… -se quedo sin habla la chica al recordar a su antigua pareja irse con su mejor amiga y lo peor fue verlos juntos, era como si ellos se rieran de ella siempre, a escondidas.

-Basta. Vámonos Bombón, te daré algo que meriendes. –Termino la discusión Seiya mientras sacaba a la chica.

-Creo que pasaste la raya Yaten, ella defiende a los suyos.

-Pero ahora no podemos confiar en nadie… estamos perdidos y ellos nos tienen en la mira.

-Cierto.

* * *

><p><em>Tanto tiempo pensando y juro que mi cabeza estaba bloqueada, todo me tiene agobiada, pero no puedo dejar tirada la historia y gracias por sus comentarios, cuidense, besos.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Ella no dejaría nunca que sus amigas fueran ofendidas por acusación sin ningún argumento, ellas no la lastimaría. Entonces recordó aquella vez que presencio todo, absolutamente todo, la conversación entre Haruka y Mamoru, que no debía ser tan imprudente y dejar atrás el amorío que llevaba con su amiga.

-Ya te dijimos que dejaras esa bobería atrás, si los descubren, todos nuestros esfuerzos por un futuro próspero serán destruidos.

-Y yo ya te dije Haruka que no la amo, entiéndelo, ya me harte de este teatro Rei y yo queremos tener una vida junta sin ataduras.

Justo cuando escucho esa frase todo cuadro, que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo, que en ocasiones los dos iban solos a unas partes…

-Entiéndenos de una vez Haruka. Nos amamos. –Esa voz era la de su compañera, la chica que siempre le hacía ver las cosas, a la que ella llamaba amiga y ahora, solo era una desconocida. Escucho los pasos de Haruka andar y se escondió entre la sombras y vio junto a ella a Michiru que había solo estado callada en toda la conversación y salieron del edificio.

-Sera mejor que me valla… Te amo. –Giro su cabeza a la voz varonil de Mamoru y sus ojos se aguaron al verlos besándose con amor, como hacía mucho que ella no la besaba.

-Con cuidado.

La rubia justo como ese día se puso a poner mal y sus ojos se llenaron de gotas cristalinas saladas mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar.

-¿Qué te pasa bombón? –Seiya se preocupó por la chica, pero solo tomo asiento y se tapó la cara. -¿Te siente mal?

-No es nada… pero creo que tus hermanos tienen razón, tenemos que… -un nudo en su garganta se formó al decir las palabras, le dolía, pero no cometería el mismo error otra vez. –desconfiar de todas.

-Deja de torturarte… ellas no te harían…

-SI LO HARIAN, POR SU FUTURO, POR SUS SENTIMIENTOS. Pero sin importarles yo.

-Sera mejor que descanses un poco de tantos problemas, ¿Qué tal si salimos?

Lo miro y vio esa sonrisa que la había sacado una vez de una tristeza infinita al no tener a Mamoru con ella y ahora estaba y no había un futuro por el cual rechazarlo, ya estaba libre y sin ataduras.

-Sí, me encantaría. –le sonrió de la manera más calidad y feliz, mientras el chico se sonrojaba.

-Bien. Vayámonos antes de que los chicos se enteren, será nuestra huida secreta. –La tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo de la casa riendo como dos niño pequeños mientras miraban atrás por el temor de ser descubiertos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ni idea. –Contesto entre risas. Tanto tiempo sin estar en Japón lo hacía un turista y no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde ir.

-Entonces… -Corrió y se adelantó aun agarrada de la mano –yo seré la guía oficial de nuestra huida.

El único lugar que la chica al que quería ir estaba cerca, caminaron al momento de sentirse lejos de sus amigos y Seiya miraba atento a Usagi que caminaba algo pensativa, pero alegre.

-Te traje a mi sitio más especial… -se adelantó a una puerta, mientras el moreno veía el letrero "Juegos Motoki".

-Valla lugar… -Se rio para sus adentros, esa era la chica de la que se había enamorado.

-Sí, vamos, llego el juego nuevo de la chica enmascarada lunar. –Corrió con su compañero detrás, saludo al dueño tan conocido para ella. –Motoki, quiero estrenar.

-Todo para mi cliente número uno. –los guio a una sala sola con un emulador virtual, que constaba de los lentes y unos extraños aparatos que iban en las manos. –Los dejo.

-Gracias. Me saludas a Makoto.

-Claro. –Salió mientras los jóvenes quedaban solos.

-Bueno… es hora de empezar. ¿Podrás seguirme el paso Kou?

-Bombón, te ganare.

Pronto los dos se encontraban en un mundo virtual tratando de matar a monstruos y seres malignos.

-.-.-.-.-

-Luna tenemos que encontrar a el enemigo… sabe tanto. –Dijo preocupado Artemis mientras con sus pequeñas patas corrían para reunirse con Amy.

-Lo sé, hay algo que tengo… podría ser Black Lady, tu sabes que es la única que sabe de todo, después de todo es Chibi-Usa.

-No cuadra… Chibi-Usa, ya no existe.

Pronto vieron los departamentos y fueron al ya conocido de su amiga la peli azul y entraron para encontrarla absorta en su computador.

-Amy… -Hablo la gatita mientras se acercaba.

-Oh, los esperaba, estuve estudiando a los seres, pero parecen que no son exactamente… de esta época.

La acusación dio pie a la teoría de la minina, ya preocupados empezaron a ver el ordenador lleno de gráficas.

-¿Pero quién será?

-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos, no la vi en la casa, solo a los intrusos del exterior. –Dijo un subordinado.

-LA NECESITO, ESA MALDITA GATA NOS DESCUBRIRA PRONTO. –Se exalto la sombra.

-No se preocupe, la buscaremos mi señora.

-MUEVANSE. –Grito, mientras invocaba a más sombras. –BUSQUEN A LUNA.

-Tanto le importa ese animal… ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella sabrá y podrá cuadrar todo si lo piensa de más, tendré que sacar a un señuelo y así no tendré que preocuparme por que me descubra.

Dentro de aquel oscuro lugar, la mujer se paró y con sus manos fue invocando una pequeña luz rosa, poco a poca esta fue creciendo tornándose roja y dentro de ella se alojaba el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Tu Neherenia tendrás que ocuparte de un asunto. –Apunto a una bola de cristal en la que se veían las caras de los hermanos Kou. –Haz como quieras, pero los necesito fuera, no los conozco y no puedo fallar.

-Como ordene. Iré por mis amazonas. –Sin esperar más desapareció con una sutil reverencia.

-Y tu mi querida. –Se acercó a la bola roja y la abrazo como una madre lo haría con una hija. –Tendrás que salir, recuerda que te hieren… tu mi querida Black Lady, acabaras con Usagi Tsukino. Todo estará bien. –el cuerpo salió y ella acuno el cuerpo de la otra mujer mientras le susurraba palabras al oído. –Lo destruiremos todo. Si tu no estas, ellos tampoco merecen estarlo.

-.-.-.

-Valla, si no fuera porque no has estado aquí desde hace años, pensaría que tú eres un adicto a los juegos.

-Es la primera vez en años, creo que poco a poco soy mejor. –Caminaban tranquilamente en la calle, ya estaba oscureciendo, pero no les importaba, ahora la chica estaba mejor que antes.

-AYUDENME. –un grito a lo lejos se escuchó y pronto los dos corrieron, pero no daban crédito a lo que veían, era un mujer siendo literalmente absorbida por una sombra.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Pregunto la joven mientras corría a ayudarla, viéndola desaparecer, lo último que vio en sus ojos fue: Terror.

-Valla que has llegado tarde. –Una voz gatuna se escuchó y miraron a una extraña mujer gatuna. –Esto es ridículo, en verdad no puedo creer que seas la Sailor que derroto a Galaxia y al Caos, solo eres una bobalicona.

-TU… SUELTA A ESA POBRE MUJER. –grito colérica la rubia.

-Miau… no puedo, mi ama necesita todo esto, necesitamos a mas… y tu –miro a Seiya y guiño el ojo –Podrás servirme mucho. –Salto con las garras lista a atacar.

-Tiara Lunar… -la mujer gato fue tirada por un pedazo de plástico, que la sailor había tomado como árbol. –No lo tocaras.

La mujer miro divertida a la Sailor de la Luna, pero entonces sintió ser tocada del hombro para ver a otra Sailor.

-Miau… -Se alejó con un salto y se abrazó a si misma de forma dramática. –QUE INJUSTICIA. –sin esperar más desapareció.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto la rubia mientras veía la Luna. –Por favor guianos. –imploro.

-Calma, acabaremos rápido con todo esto.


	8. Chapter 8

-Luna esto es extraño, la única persona que puede pasar por el tiempo es Setsuna. –Amy buscaba la manera de unir todo y encontrar a la persona culpable.

-¿Si fue ella?

-No se… tengo mis dudas Artemis.

-En cualquier caso, tenemos que cuidar a Usagi… -El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo a la sailor de Mercurio. -¿Si?... Voy en seguida.

-¿Qué paso Amy? –la gatita pregunto preocupada al ver la chica correr.

-Un ataque… Taiki y Yaten están contra un enemigo.

-Entonces ten cuidado. Mientras Luna y yo buscamos más pistas.

-Claro.

La voz de Taiki sonaba cansada, ellos no podían contra el enemigo, tenía que apurarse, no se permitiría ver a un herido, tomo su broche y la transformación llego a ella junto con energía renovada y más rapidez, estaban lejos, así que opto por brincar sobre los techos. El tiempo era tan lento y aun que para un humano era una velocidad extraordinaria para ella no. Cuando visualizo a las siluetas, vio a Sailor Star Healer atacando mientras Maker se unía.

-Mercury –gritaron las sailors mientras se unían a ella. Pero al instante de unirse ella pudo ver a enemigo y retrocedió con horror. -¿Mercury?

-Valla, valla, demasiado tiempo sin vernos, ¿Verdad Amy Mizuno? –Se burló la mujer.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?… tu no deberías estar aquí Black Lady.

-Yo también te extrañe. –La mujer tomo una pelota en forma de gato y la lanzo al aire. –LUNA PELOTA.

Un ataque llego a ellos tirándolos metros atrás.

-.-.-.-

-Sailor Tyn Nyanko, tu deber es cuidar a la gente, no lastimarla. –grito exasperada Sailor Moon.

-Miau vallas que eres molesta. –Ataco a la sailor pero otra la tacleo. Dejándola noqueada.

-Gracias… tenemos que irnos, rápido. –Miro hacia donde había estado tirada la sailor, pero fue tragada por la tierra.

-No te preocupes Bombón.

-.-.-

-Solo envía mi mensaje Sailor Mercury… Dile a Usagi que no se esconda, que esta vez sí acabare con ella… y a Mamoru también. –Después de esto simplemente fue tragada por la tierra dejando a 3 sailors malheridas

-¿Quién es Black Lady? –El castaño ya sin transformación se paró y ayudo a la chica a pararse mientras preguntaba el origen de su nuevo enemigo.

-Ella es… la hija de Usagi y Mamoru y tal vez pueda ser la mente detrás de todo esto… lo peor es que ella es muy fuerte.

-Valla que lo notamos, nuestros ataques no la lastimaban.

-Porque tiene parte del poder del Cristal Lunar. Además es del linaje lunar, dentro de ella hay poder para derrotarnos.

-Pero se supone que se cambió el futuro. ¿Cómo es que ella está aquí?

-No lo sé Yaten, pero esto va mal. Tenemos que hablar con los demás…

-Ya será en la mañana… por el momento tenemos que descansar. –Dijo Taiki mientras tomaba a Amy de la mano, ganando un sonrojo de ella. –Tu mano esta lastimada.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que curarte. –La miro y al verla no pudo resistir esa mirada azulada de ella y el sonrojo vino a él.

-YA PAR DE CURSIS. –Yaten rompió el ambiente que se había formado y pasó en medio de los dos para abrirse paso. –Vallamos a casa de Usagi. –Miro la noche y sonrió, tal vez sus hermanos si encontrarían lo que buscaban. –Deben ser las 8 hay que cenar.

Sonrojados y algo abochornados caminaron detrás de el sin decir ni una palabra más durante el camino hacia la casa de la rubia.

-.-.-

La rubia estaba sentada en el sillón comiendo galletas mientras el azabache traía leche.

-Al fin… algo bueno para las galletas. El postre es mi parte favorita.

-Pero Bombón aun no cenas…

-No seas aguafiestas… anda. –La chica le regalo una sonrisa mientras él se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-¿Por qué no te puedo negar nada? –Suspiro derrotado el chico, después de la pelea la rubia estaba exhausta y en vez de cenar algo fuerte ella opto por galletas y leche.

-Calla y ten una galleta. –Metió la galleta a la boca de Seiya tan delicadamente que en un momento se sumergieron a un ambiente íntimo… mientras que él tomaba la galleta gustoso ella le sonreía.

-Bombón… tú sabes que vine por ti…

-Si.

-¿Entonces aceptaras mis sentimientos?

-Yo… -no titubeo, pero le daba algo de pena la declaración, era diferente a con Mamoru, ellos se odiaban y de un dia para otro recordaron sus vidas y se amaban, no hubo romance para conquistarse, no hubo cortejo y con Seiya, era tan diferente.

-Si no puedes yo…

Lo silencio con un beso tímido pero firme, tratando de dar a entender su respuesta: SI. Ella aceptaría sus sentimientos y él tendría los de ella para así ser felices y nada del pasado ni futuro los separaría. Lucharía para evitarlo.

-Sí, sí y sí.

-Entonces… -El chico dejo la leche y galletas lejos y le tomo la mano a Usagi. -¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

Solo quería llorar la rubia… ¿Cómo es que se había perdido esta etapa de una relación? Salto feliz hacia su compañero y su novio ahora mientras lo llenaba de besos en las mejillas, feliz.

-Claro que si Seiya.

-Entonces aquí también vengo a ver estas cursilerías… -replico el peli-plata mientras los veía divertido, mientras ellos sonreían.

-Tienes que prepararte para más hermanito. –Afirmo el azabache que abrazaba a su novia y la besaba en la mejilla. –No quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto más con mi bombón.

-Dah. Iré a ver que cenaremos, muero de hambre.

-Usagi… -Amy corrió a donde se encontraba su amiga y se sentó junto a ella. –Perdona interrumpir estos momentos, pero tenemos que hablarte de algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa Amy? –la sonrisa de la rubia se borró, mientras escuchaba la historia de la peli-azul y Seiya se tensó… ¿Cómo es que podía estar la hija de Mamoru y Usagi si ellos ya no estaban juntos? Había tantas dudas para él como para ella. –Ella ya no puede existir… desde que Mamoru y yo… -Imagino a su hija enojada y su corazón se rompió de nuevo, recordó todos los momentos divertidos y los más emotivos. –Discúlpenme

Vieron salir a Usagi a su habitación dejándolos en la sala.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Yaten que apenas iba entrando de nuevo a la sala con una hamburguesa en la mano.

* * *

><p><em>Besos <em>


End file.
